Project Summary The Indiana State Department of Health (ISDH) is partnering with the Indiana State Department of Agriculture and Purdue University to better prepare Indiana for implementation of the U.S. Food and Administration?s Standards for the Growing, Harvesting, Packing, and Holding of Produce for Human Consumption (Produce Safety Rule) under the Food Safety Modernization Act (FSMA). The ISDH Food Protection Program initiated a program focus on produce safety in 2013, but recognizes much work is needed to develop and provide education, outreach, and technical assistance to produce growers, regulators, and the community as a whole. It is essential to reach out to all growers as they consider future business growth opportunities. This project supports the maintenance and continuous improvement of partner collaboration and information sharing to address Indiana produce safety needs. Additional and critical objectives include exploring the current compatibility of Indiana statute and rule and the FSMA Produce Safety Rule, further establishing and maintaining an up-to-date produce farm inventory, and considering and seeking approval for developing and implementing state level inspection, compliance and enforcement activities. The mission of the Indiana State Department of Health is to promote and provide essential public health services, with a vision of a healthier and safer Indiana. Produce safety is essential to ensure a safe food system. This funding opportunity will aid our agency in strengthening the agency's and state's capability to better direct food safety and regulatory activities to reduce foodborne illness hazards.